Residents in long-term care facilities and patients in hospitals may exhibit challenging behaviors caused by mental illness. The proposed project will develop an interactive program designed to sharpen the skills of professional staff who work with these residents. Skill-based modules, designed to accommodate users regardless of reading ability, will consist of self-paced interactive tutorials built around realistic video modeling vignettes. The competency-based instructional design will allow users to advance at their own pace when the material is understood. Program modules will address 1) basic communication skills and appropriate response strategies with agitated or disoriented residents, 2) advanced skills including team based approaches and prevention strategies, 3) techniques for staff self-care, 4) general information on mental illness, and 5) an administrators-only module demonstrating the cost effectiveness and organizational underpinnings for a facility-wide philosophy of person centered care. Summary printouts of program content for users and documentation of training progress for supervisors will be supplied. The Phase I research will develop internet and CD-ROM training programs covering basic communication skills, informational modules about mental illness and documentation requirements. The program will be evaluated in a randomized trial with professional care giving staff. Phase II will finish development of all modules, and will be evaluated in a larger randomized trial at multiple facilities via the internet. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]